1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device and, in particular, to a clamping device including a holding member having a space for allowing an item to be disposed therein and a tightening mechanism operable to make the holding member clamp the item in the holding member. Additionally, the space is varied in size depending upon the external diameter of the clamped item.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a clamping device disclosed in TW Pat. No. M346623.The clamping device includes a holding member 1, a tightening mechanism 2 including a pivot arm 21 connected to the holding member 1 and including a threaded section, and an adjusting member 22 including a threaded section engaged with the threaded section of the pivot arm 21. The holding member 1 and the pivot arm 21 of the tightening mechanism 2 cooperate to form a space 3 in which an item can be disposed. In this regard, the adjusting member 22 is threaded on the pivot arm 21 until it abuts the holding member 1, thereby clamping the item in the space 3. However, it is encountered that only if the adjusting member 22 abuts the holding member 1 and accomplishes a surface contact would the item be securely held in the space. In this regard, when the clamping device clamps an item which has a larger external diameter, the adjusting member 22 would only accomplish a line contact with the holding member 1, as shown in FIG. 10. As a result, the item can not be held securely in the space.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.